Titanes Unidos
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Después de Final Crisis y Battle of The Cowl, Dick Grayson, Batman, debe de ayudar a detener un problema interdimensional con la ayuda de los Titanes para salvar... a otros Titanes. Capitulo 1
1. Prologo

**Titanes Unidos**

**Prologo:**

La gran Crisis había terminado, la Ecuación Antivida había sido derrotada gracias a la intervención de Superman, Batman y Flash, pero hubo un gran sacrificio… Batman había muerto peleando contra Darksaid, lo que dejaba un gran hueco entre los héroes del mundo.

Sin embargo, ese hueco empezó a cubrirse, la Batalla por el Manto entre Dick Grayson, Jason Todd y Tim Dracke, culmino con la declaración del primero como el nuevo Batman…

Eso ha pasado, y ahora mientras que en los confines del Universo, la Noche mas Oscura se acerca manteniendo a los Green Lantern en vilo, un problema interdimensional esta por estallar, y solo el nuevo Batman, al lado de los Titanes, podrán enfrentar aquello que se viene… aunque para ello deban de ir a un universo paralelo… un universo donde las crisis no los habían afectado demasiado… un universo más inocente, pero no por ello más seguro, un lugar donde deberán de encontrarse a si mismos…

O de lo contrario, un mundo se perderá.

**Fin Prologo.**

Bueno, mi primera incursión en los fics de Comics, este fic será un crossover entre lo que es los comics de DC posteriores a Final Crisis (por ello, Dick Grayson ya es Batman, Tim Drake es Red Robin y Damian Wayne es Robin) así que entre los Titanes verán a algunos como a Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmarck) y los clásicos, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg y Starfire, al lado de las versiones del Universo de Bruce Timm, je, espero les guste.

Suerte


	2. Capitulo 1

**Titanes Unidos**

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un día como cualquier otro, ya muchas personas habían olvidado la crisis, claro, aun quedaban algunas efigies de Darkseid que estaban siendo derribadas, y aun se lamentaba la muerte de Jon Jonz, pero todo estaba en calma.

En Gotham, la reaparición de Batman y Robin empezó a dar algo de calma a la población, los rumores de la muerte del encapotado habían provocado mucho caos, y mas tarde, la misteriosa locura que fue el ver a distintos sujetos afirmando ser Batman solo habían provocado más problemas.

Dick Grayson miraba la ciudad, a su lado Demian Wayne solo leía el periódico algo aburrido.

Parece un día tranquilo- dijo Dick.

Nunca lo es en Gotham, ten por seguro que pronto pasara algo- replico Demian con calma.

Deberías de tener algo de fe en la gente de Gotham- dijo Dick mientras que Demian sonreí burlón.

Oh, claro que tengo fe, tengo fe en que van a andar cometiendo algún delito pronto, y eso espero, se me están entumiendo los huesos- dijo el con calma, Dick solo suspiro y se preguntó si el había sido igual de impertinente que Demian cuando fue Robin.

En otro Lugar.

Un hombre veía la reconstrucción de algunas de las zonas que aun permanecían dañadas desde la invasión de Darkseid, miro una maquina y suspiro.

Así que aquí inicio, ya tenia mucho sin intervenir… pero debo hacerlo antes de que una Tierra muera- dijo el mientras que una luz dorada le cubría y desaparecía de allí.

En otro Lugar.

En otro Universo.

¿Aun siguen las fluctuaciones?- preguntó un chico de cabellos negros, con una vestimenta rojo y verde y que respondía al nombre de Robin, otro más revisaba los datos en una computadora.

Así es, no sé de que se trata, pero me inquieta Robin, es una energía que nunca había visto antes- dijo el otro, Robin solo se rasco la barbilla.

No te preocupes Cyborg, creo que no somos los únicos que lo hemos detectado- dijo Robin mientras que miraba una conexión con e satélite de la Liga de la Justicia.

En otro cuarto de la Torre de los Titanes, Raven meditaba mientras qué sentía que algo iba realmente mal, pero no podía saber de donde venia, lo que le preocupaba… ya que era una esencia más poderosa y terrible que Trigon.

En el Satélite de la Liga.

¿Nada aun?- preguntó Superman mientras que Batman analizaba la misteriosa fuente de energía.

Es desconocida, no sabemos que es lo que lo provoca, pero al paso que va, podría provocar serios problemas- dijo el caballero de la noche, Superman se sujeto el mentón pensativo… pero sin que ellos se percataran, alguien les miraba desde una esquina.

El aun vive en este universo, pero pese a ello necesitaba al otro… no tengo más opción, debo de traerlos a este universo antes de que sea destruido- dijo el hombre desapareciendo en un haz de luz dorada.

De vuelta en la Nueva Tierra.

Jaime Reyes miraba entretenido una revista de deportes, el día le era muy tranquilo, los Teen Titans se encontraban tomando un descanso, la invasión de Darksaid les había dejado muy cansados, más en ayudar en la reconstrucción, por lo que Wonder Girl les había ordenado que se tomaran un descansó, por lo que por ahora solo se encontraban en la torre aparte de él las hermanas Dawn y Holly Granger (Hawk y Dove), aunque saldrían pronto de allí.

Jaime sonrió, Roy Harper le había invitado a un bar, y el quería ver si era cierto que era tan bueno con las chicas como decía.

Sin embargo, sus planes iban a cambiar…

Jaime Reyes… Blue Beetle, es necesario que vengas conmigo- dijo una voz, el se levanto con rapidez mientras que la armadura de Blue Beetle aparecía en su cuerpo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras qué un cañón aparecía en sus manos, pero antes de percatarse una luz dorada lo atrapo.

En otro cuarto.

¿Oíste eso Dawn?- dijo una pelirroja.

Si, es la voz de Jaime, vamos debe estar en problemas Holly- dijo una chica de cabello blanco, ambas corrieron rápidamente a donde escucharon el sonido y exclamaron un par de nombres para que sus ropas cambiaran.

¡HAWK! ¡DOVE!

Los trajes balnco con rojo de Hawk y Blanco con azul de Dove cubrieron a las chicas quienes fueron al auxilio de su compañero… pero antes de poder hacer algo una luz dorada las cubrió.

También serán útiles- dijo la misma voz.

Roy Harper practicaba algo de tiro al blanco antes de ir a por Jaime, sonreía pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría quitándole sus dólares al chico, al demostrarle lo afortunado que era con las chicas, miro la hora y decidió que era hora de cambiarse, pero justo al momento de tomar el carjac de las flechas.

Red Arrow, eres necesario en este momento- dijo una voz, Roy rápidamente tomo su arco y apunto pero una luz dorada le cubrió.

Rachel Roth estaba intranquila, había notado que algo pasaba desde que la gran crisis termino, si bien era cierto que la antivida había desaparecido de la Tierra y que gracias al Capitán Marvel, a todos los supermanes de los 52 Universos, y a la Green Lantern Corp Mandrakk había sido derrotado y el universo se había salvado, pero era obvio que las consecuencias eran terribles, Batman había muerto… ella lo sabia, y ahora Nightwind ocupaba el manto del murciélago, por lo que era obvio que el chico ya no podría ser parte de alguno de los grupos a los que antes se había unido… de pronto una luz dorada apareció frente a ella.

Tardaste más de lo pensado- dijo ella con calma, un hombre estaba parado frente a ella y le miraba.

Necesitamos el poder de Raven- dijo el, ella solo asintió aunque muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza.

Ambos desaparecieron entonces.

En otro lugar.

Koriand'r se encontraba pensativa, aun se maldecía por haber sido dominada por los Justificadores y obligada a atacar a varios de sus aliados, se sentía deprimida por ello.

Starfire… necesitamos tu poder- dijo una voz, ella se volteo con rapidez pero la luz dorada le cubrió.

Víctor Stone se encontraba revisando algunas maquinas, el hombre estaba bastante interesado en la tecnología sobrante de los cascos de los Justificadores, pero además, quería evitar que algo así fuera usado de nuevo, entonces una luz dorada apareció el se percato de ella, pero un hombre le miraba.

Cyborg, te necesitamos- dijo el hombre y ambos desparecieron.

Donna Troy miraba el cielo, pronto seria el aniversario de las muertes de su esposo y su hijo, suspiro, desde que había sido poseída por las huestes de Darkseid, se había vuelto muy nostálgica, además de sentirse deprimida, le dolía haber tratado de convertir a Alan Scott en uno de los justificadores, de pronto una luz dorada apareció, y un hombre apareció frente a ella.

¡TU!- exclamo sorprendida, pero entonces la luz le cubrió.

Garfield Logan se encontraba descansando en un parque, pronto regresaría a donde los demás Titanes, le agradaba estar de nuevo en el grupo, aunque de vez en cuando extrañaba sus días como Teen Titan, pero al menos sabia que podría lograr mucho, de pronto, la luz dorada apareció, cayo al piso por la sorpresa.

¡Pero que dem…!- exclamo pero la aparición de un hombre le sorprendió.

Necesitamos a Beast Boy- dijo el y desaparecieron antes de que Gar se percatara.

España.

Red Robin se había encargado de un grupo de secuestradores, estaba molesto, su búsqueda por Bruce Wayne no estaba dándole frutos, pero estaba seguro de que conseguiría lograr algo, entonces una luz apareció, se volteo en posición de guardia… y se quedo pasmado.

¡TU!- dijo sorprendido.

Es bueno volver a verte Tim… te necesitamos para salvar un mundo- dijo el hombre, Red Robin suspiro y asintió mientras que una luz le cubría.

Wally West se encontraba recorriendo Central City, se detuvo un momento al ver una luz dorada, Wally estaba extrañado y decidió ir a ver, pero justo al llegar, se detuvo asombrado al ver a un hombre entre la luz.

Oh no de nuevo- dijo el.

Flash, te necesitamos- dijo el hombre mientras que la luz los cubria.

Dick miraba la computadora mientras que revisaba algunos datos sobre el reformado Riddler, Demian le hacia algunas mejoras al batimovil mientras que ambos se preparaban para iniciar su ronda en Gotham.

Entonces una luz dorada apareció… y un hombre castaño de ropas rojas apareció frente a ellos.

¡Quien es ese?- preguntó Demian poniéndose en pose de combate, Dick le miro y entonces una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

¿Access?- dijo con sorpresa y entonces el hombre sonrió.

Dick, se te ve bien ese traje… necesito tu ayuda, un universo peligra y solo los Titanes pueden con él… vamos, ahora es necesario tu liderazgo- dijo el hombre… mejor conocido como Axel Asher… Access, el hombre que camina entre los mundos… el hombre que evito que dos grandes multiversos se destruyeran entre si…

Y se veía decidido a actuar.

Continuara.

Bueno, ya empecé con mi fic, como verán, metí a los miembros de los Titanes de los comics más a algunos miembros de los Teen Titans, aun faltan un par por aparecer, ya que pronto aparecerá Tempest y Wonder girl, eso si, como notaron, el crossover es entre los universos de comics y Bruce Timm.

Por cierto, para quienes no recuerden quien es Axel Asher, es un personaje creado en conjunto por Marvel y DC para las series DC vs Marvel, All Access y Unlimited Access, su único poder es el de teletransportarse entre universos, el espacio y el tempo, además de poder amalgamar a seres de distintos mundos para crear nuevos.

Espero les guste.

Suerte


End file.
